


sun

by aleoet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Karl Jacobs-centric, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleoet/pseuds/aleoet
Summary: karl wakes up to a beautiful morning with the loves of his life.karl povset pre-exile cuz i say so (its not really that important at all)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	1. sun

**Author's Note:**

> written on a whim and posted on a whim
> 
> read slowly, its not a speedrun :]
> 
> the translation for the one line of spanish is in the end notes!
> 
> enjoy!

Karl pov

the sun shining through  
(um, the.. oh)

the curtains.

we should have closed them last night.

this blanket is so nice  
its fluffy and warm and just.. perfect  
(we should get another)

i go to pull the blanket over my head

arms around my waist  
(that i’ve only just noticed)  
brush against mine

a groggy complaint spoken from sleep  
against my neck

the warmth on my face

the tickle where he buries his face in the nape of my neck

being pulled into his arms tighter

trapped in his hold  
(not that i’d ever leave it)

just as my eyes flutter closed again  
(were they ever open?)

the door is opening  
it sounds so far away

i hear his laugh  
his thoughts,  
thought aloud

“still asleep?  
lazy boys “  
(i can practically hear his smile)

"they’re lucky they’re so cute”

he walks around the bed  
(to lay with us?)

i take a peek  
eyes stuck together with sleep

he’s turned away  
towards the window

he looks so beautiful in the sunlight  
(at least his silhouette is)

the curtains are thrown open  
(how could someone so pretty do something so mean)

“nooo..”

we quickly hide under the blanket

he laughs  
i barely hear it under the blanket

...  
its beautiful  
(even if he’s a little evil)

“you can’t hide under there from me karlos”  
i hate that i love him

“sap, save me”  
i turn to tuck my face in his chest  
grabbing hold of his worn down shirt

he only mumbles a  
“mkay”  
and pulls me impossibly closer to him  
it’s so warm

“sap karl and i have a meeting to get to,”

…

“i’ll leave your blanket alone if you let him go  
otherwise you're both getting cold, fast”

“sap ple-”  
i barely get a word out before he opens his arms and turns slightly away

“noOO traitor!”

before i have time to react im being pulled up and out of the safety of the bed  
by the time i open my eyes he’s holding me bridal style with an shit eating grin on his face

“i hate you”  
my eyelids are still fighting staying open

and he’s smiling  
(and it’s gorgeous)

and he’s laughing  
(it sounds like song)

and we’re spinning

i grab onto him tight and hope to gods he doesn’t let go  
(not that i don't already trust him with my life) 

but as he slows down and he continues to laugh

and as the see the clearest i have this morning

i see an angel.

i couldn’t tear my eyes away if i wanted to.

“what are you staring at sleepy?”

“my angels.”

before i could even speak

still half laying in the bed sapnap was sleepily beaming at us  
his hair messy in the most handsome way

faces hot we giggled,  
flustered 

the room is overflowing with love

so warm

as we calmed down q left me to my own legs  
(to his dismay)

sap went back to sleep as i got ready to leave  
promising that he’d make breakfast for all of us when we got back

as we stepped out the door i turned to q

and for the second time that morning

i found the most beautiful view.

the golden light made him glow in the most glorious way.

he turned to me

“what?” 

“nothing just,”

“you’re..”

what?  
stunning,  
amazing,  
lovely?  
there wasn’t a word good enough to describe him

“you’re wonderful”

he smiled,  
raising a hand to cup my face

“karlos, amor, que hice para merecer te.  
tu descendientes del cielo para ser tan perfecto.”

“you’re so stupid alex”

“i thought i was wonderful?”  
he had a cheeky grin

i hadn’t realized how close we were

he leaned in  
waiting halfway

before i can think i meet him in the middle

it’s electric  
and soft  
it’s grounding  
and feels like i'm being pulled to the skies

it could have lasted forever 

his hand in my hair  
mine cupping his jaw  
our bodies pressed to each other as we kissed our breath away

“uhh, ahem?”

fuck.

“EWW AGH MY EYES TUBBO I’M GOING BLIND AND SHIT”

we hadn’t even looked over to the duo trying to get our attention  
we were locked in eye contact  
both trying to keep the laughter from rising in ourselves to when it would burst out

…  
we failed.

we laughed and we laughed until we were nearly as breathless as our kiss had left us

and by the time we were done tubbo and tommy had moved on, 

headed to where we had intended to be going when we first stepped out the door

so we linked hands and leaned against each other

whispering “i love you”s till we reached lmanberg


	2. moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex wakes up in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :]

quackity pov

its light

so bright

its the moonlight shining through the room

i don’t know why I’m awake

everything feels perfect.

i almost let my eyelids shut again

almost

but something needs me awake  
someone is calling

they're pulling on my heart.

so i stumble out from under the blanket,  
that seemed impossibly comfortable at the moment  
(we should get another)

i leave behind my sleeping lover  
on my way to my other  
as if he was calling for me

my feet walked on their own

i trust they know where to take me

i made my way across our little house,  
until i reached the balcony

and there he was

standing in the moonlight

looking at the sky

so i walked through the open door silently

made my way to him  
light on my feet

he was so focused  
(or unfocused)  
he didn’t hear me

“hey”  
i wrapped my arms around his waist

he jumped slightly,  
startled

quickly relaxing when he realized who it was

“you can go back to bed love,”

he looked back at the horizon

“i'm okay”

“i’ll stay here if that’s alright”

i didn’t want to leave him alone.

he smiled

“c’mere then”

he moved me in front of him  
into a back hug  
pulling his jacket around me

the cold air stinging our cheeks and the warmth inside the jacket

i closed my eyes and leaned into him

we listened to the night

two  
or twenty minutes passed

i don’t think either of us could tell

neither of us cared

”you awake?”  
i could barely hear his hushed voice

i didn’t respond

“good, you need the rest angel.”

he pulled me in tighter

as if to protect me from the night

“he’s so beautiful.”  
i nearly opened my eyes to see who he was talking to

i could feel his gaze shift up to the sky

i opened my eyes to see him talking to the moon.

“i feel like i’ve loved him before,”

“like i’ve loved him a thousand times.”

“like i’ve loved them in another life.”

“like my heart remembers how to love you.”

i spoke up, surprising him.  
“like it remembers how to kiss you”

i leaned halfway  
waiting for him to close the distance

“i love you.”

and then we were kissing under the moon

time didn’t seem to move tonight 

like the world decided it was time to take a break and stop for a little while

eventually we grew tired enough to wander back to bed

so we left the moon to move along with the rest of the night and went inside

and as we crawled in the sheets of our bed  
on either side of our other fiance

we linked hands and cuddled close  
so you could barely see whos limbs were whos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :]

**Author's Note:**

> what q said :  
> karlos, love, what did i do to deserve you? you must have fallen from heaven to be so perfect.  
> thank you ghost for the translation ily :]
> 
> decided to make a pt 2 stay tuned :]


End file.
